


Thank You For The Music

by bookworm2017



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm2017/pseuds/bookworm2017
Summary: Roman is the lead in his school's musical. Logan's the Stage Manager. However, every day after rehearsals, they each have a small secret. Logan stays to play the schools piano, and Roman stays to listen to him. One day, they're both caught by each other, and Roman takes the opportunity to have a little music session with Logan.





	Thank You For The Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little idea I had, considering i absolutely love the song Thank You For The Music. I just had to write Roman and Logan with it. As stated in the fic, the song is originally sung by Abba, but this particular version is from Mama Mia. 
> 
> Also posted to my Tumblr, sanders-specs

“Alright, that’s it for today. Everyone go home and get some rest, we have another long day tomorrow,” the director called, her voice echoing through the theater. Actors immediately started towards the dressing rooms to change out of their costumes, and the orchestra started packing up their instruments. Those who had small enough instruments anyway. 

Roman followed his fellow actors towards the dressing rooms, his voice echoing through the backstage. “Wonderful job everyone! You were all amazing, though my own performance was nothing to scoff at.” 

The other actors only rolled their eyes, used to Roman’s post rehearsal rants. The eight hour school day followed by a four hour long rehearsal had the opposite effect on Roman as it did on the others. He was bouncy, full of energy from the joy of doing what he loved most: singing, acting, and being in the spotlight.  
As Roman was getting dressed in his “civilian clothes” as their director liked to call them, his best friend Virgil made his way through the other guys, hopping up onto the counter next to Roman’s space. “Ugh, I can’t believe we have another day of this,” Virgil said, leaning back. He was dressed in all black, same as the rest of the tech crew. 

“Such is the process of theater my dear friend,” Roman said. 

Virgil gives him a look. “You’re happier than usual today.” 

“I’m simply proud of our performance today!” Roman exclaimed. “No one forgot any props, everyone was on stage in time—”

“Logan was here,” someone coughed from the other side of the dressing room, making the other guys smirk and laugh. 

Roman rolled his eyes. “Honestly, how many times do I have to say that I don’t have feelings for him?” 

“As many times as it takes for us to believe you, Ro,” Virgil said. “You couldn’t stop looking to see if he was watching you. I was in the wings and I could tell!” 

Roman huffed and pulled his shirt on—one cannot afford to be shy when sharing a dressing room with fifteen other people. “You’re all so mean to me.” 

Virgil smirked and crossed his arms. “For the record,” he said, hopping down from the counter, “he was watching you the whole time.” 

 

“Hey Ro are you coming?” Virgil asked. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, back in his usual black-and-purple attire. 

“I think I’m going to stay late and work on my solo,” Roman said. “I’m just not feeling it yet.” 

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes. “Dude, come on, you sang it perfectly.” 

Roman shook his head. “I may have hit all the notes, but I have to get the feeling of the song! Otherwise it’s just me…singing. Not performing.” 

“Ooookay whatever you say,” Virgil said. “I’m gonna head home.” 

Roman gave him a wave before turning to examine the state of the dressing room. The room was nearly empty at this point, pieces of costume strewn everywhere. Roman set about straightening up—freshmen. They could never put away their costumes properly—humming as he did so, thinking about the lyrics of his song and trying to figure out how he could connect to it. 

The dressing room was near cleaned when Roman heard the soft sounds of the piano floating through the speakers. He paused and smiled, the familiar sound of the piano helping him to relax as he finished the dressing room. 

Roman paused to listen for a moment, and it didn’t take long for him to recognize the song. He smiled slightly and poked his head out of the dressing room, thinking that maybe he’d watch today, but he couldn’t see anyone on stage, where they kept the baby grand piano they needed for the show. He crept towards the wings, finally getting sight of a certain stage manager—who Roman did very much have a crush on—sitting at the piano. 

Leaning against the wall, Roman took a moment to watch him. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be playing from memory. Roman wasn’t sure which he was more impressed by—Logan’s skills, or his memory. 

After a moment or two, Roman couldn’t help himself. He started humming along with the song, which made Logan jump and his head snap up. He and Roman locked eyes across the stage. 

“Roman?” Logan asked, looking very, very embarrassed to have been found out. 

Roman only smiled. “Hey Logan. I didn’t know our Stage Manager could play such beautiful music.” 

Logan’s face flushed. “I was just messing around…” 

“Sure,” Roman said with a shrug, his projected voice filling the house. “Just playing a song by memory, no big deal.” 

“It really isn’t,” Logan insisted. 

Roman only shook his head. “What was that song you were playing?” he asked as he walked onto the stage, a very bright red Logan still sitting at the piano. “Abba, right? Or, well, that version is from Mama Mia. A shame that it wasn’t in the actual movie, just the credits.” Roman sauntered over to Logan and leaned against the piano. 

“You’ve got a good ear. Why am I not surprised?” Logan asked with a scoff, as if trying to get some of his cool demeanor back. 

Roman smirked. “Guess I am just that talented.” He winked as he said it, which just made Logan flush even more, to Roman’s delight. He pushed off the piano and walked to center stage before looking back at Logan. “Well don’t let me stop you from playing.” 

“I really should get home,” Logan said, starting to gather his things. 

“Oh, come on, one song won’t hurt,” Roman said. “Besides, you’re really good.” 

Logan froze and looked up at him. “I…am?” 

“Of course!” Roman exclaimed, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was racing because oh no he just blew his cover. “I’ve heard you here and there. You’re good, Logan.” Roman motioned to the piano. “Play for me?” 

Logan studied him a moment, then huffed and sat back down at the piano. 

 

Curse Roman and his stupid smile and stupid eyes. Logan couldn’t believe he was actually going to be playing for this guy. The star of the school, the future Broadway star. He couldn’t believe that Roman actually wanted to hear him play in the first place. 

There was no backing out now, though. Roman was watching him, waiting patiently for him to start playing. When Logan glanced at him, he gave Logan an encouraging smile that just made Logan’s face heat up again. 

He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths before setting his hands on the keys. He knew what song Roman wanted him to play, so he did.  
As expected, after the small opening to the song, Roman started singing. 

“I'm nothing special/in fact I'm a bit of a bore,” Roman smiled at Logan, his voice soft and smooth as he sang. “If I tell a joke, you've probably heard it before/But I have a talent, a wonderful thing/'Cause everyone listens when I start to sing/I'm so grateful and proud/All I want is to sing it out loud.” 

Roman’s face had softened, a look of happiness and bliss taking over his face. He looked exactly like the song felt, all nostalgic and so full of love for everything music. Logan half watched him as he played, rolling his eyes slightly, but not being able to help the small smile on his lips. Roman sang through the chorus, moving around the stage like it was the most comfortable thing in the world. 

 

“Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk,” during the small break, Roman did a little dance, which prompted a surprised laugh from Logan. “She says I began to sing long before I could talk/And I've often wondered, how did it all start/Who found out that nothing can capture a heart/Like a melody can?” Roman looked Logan right in the eyes here, leaning forward and quickly tracing Logan’s cheek. Logan felt his face flush, but the smile was still there nonetheless

 

“Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan,” Roman leaned away and twirled away from the piano as he kept singing, launching into the chorus again. This time he seemed even more in tune with the song, as if he were really trying to say something. He kept glancing at Logan, as if making sure that he was watching. The sincerity in his eyes, made Logan almost stumble over his notes. He had to admit, it kind of felt like they were in their own little world. 

 

“I've been so lucky, I am the girl with golden hair,” Roman then broke the mood by flipping imaginary hair over his shoulders, which just made Logan roll his eyes. “I wanna sing it out to everybody/what a joy, what a life, what a chance!” As Roman’s voice crescendoed and he let out a riff, Logan felt chills run down his spine. How was it fair that anyone could be so talented with their vocal cords? 

Shaking himself out of his begrudging awe, Logan focused on the notes as Roman started on the final verse. 

 

“Thank you for the music, the songs I'm singing  
Thanks for all the joy they're bringing  
Who can live without it, I ask in all honesty  
What would life be?  
Without a song or a dance what are we?  
So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me

 

So I say thank you for the music  
For giving it to me.”

Here Logan felt somehow…different. Like Roman was singing this chorus directly to him. As if Roman were thanking Logan for the music he played and allowing him to sing with it. When Logan finished out the song and looked up, Roman was standing right by the piano, staring at him. For a moment, Logan was caught off guard by the small smile on the others lips and the softness in his eyes. 

Clearing his throat, Logan gathered his sheet music from rehearsals and put them back in their folder. “Well that was quite impressive I must say.”  
“Why thank you,” Roman said, straightening for a moment before bowing. Logan only rolled his eyes, throwing the strap of his backpack over his head so the pack rested against his hip. 

“If our little session is over, then I think I should be getting home. We do have a chemistry test soon and I’d like to study for it.” Logan turned towards the steps of the stage, but a hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“Wait! You can’t leave yet!” 

Logan turned, arching an eyebrow. “And why not?” 

Roman’s face was suddenly turning bright red. He quickly let go of Logan’s wrist and took a step back, as if he’d just realized how close the two of them had been standing. “Well you can’t just leave after something like that! We bonded. You know,” Roman made a vague gesture with his hands, “what about a sweet, tender moment where you tell me how talented you think I am and then I follow with some witty quip then shyly admit that you’re very talented yourself.”  
Logan only stood and stared at him for a moment. “Roman, I cannot begin to comprehend how utterly sappy that is, and I am the least sappy person I know.”  
Roman huffed and crossed his arms. “Clearly!” then he paused and looked at Logan. “Wait, you think I’m sappy?” 

“Have you met you?” Logan asked, rolling his eyes. “Anyway, I do think you’re talented. Anyone can see that, and I thank you for the compliment...both of them. However, I do need to go study for this test.” 

“Ugh, Logan, you are so clueless!” 

Logan smirked and shook his head. “You didn’t let me finish. I need to study for this test, however this weekend I don’t have any plans. Perhaps that would be the best time to go on that date you were about to ask me on.” 

Roman stared at Logan slack jawed for a moment before he got his composure back. “Right! Saturday?” 

“Saturday,” Logan said with a nod. “Now I believe that we should both get home. We have another long afternoon of rehearsals tomorrow and it is important that we get an adequate amount of sleep.” 

“Whatever you say,” Roman said, hopping down from the stage while Logan took the steps. 

They walked out of the theater, discussing the details of their date, both boys not quite able to help the small smiles on their lips.


End file.
